Promotion
Each and every hero can be promoted from Recruit to Legend with the use of Gaea Stones. Promotion is the best way to increase a hero’s potential, with each promotion a hero gains a slightly different avatar. Promotion provides a boost to a Hero’s base and maximum stats. It also allows them to access new Equipment and Skills, which can increase their performance. Promotion costs a recipe of three Gaea stones (found in the Shop, or through Missions) and takes time to complete, during which the Hero cannot battle or train skills. It is always better to promote as soon as possible since stats from leveling do not carry over to the next rank while stats from boosting will. Promotions 'Common' : Guard 3x Guardian Stone : Thief 3x Bandit Stone : Archer 3x Marksman Stone : Priest 3x Cleric Stone : Wizard 3x Mage Stone 'Uncommon' : Warrior 3x Beast Stone : Rogue 1x Marksman Stone, 2x Bandit Stone : Paladin 2x Knight Stone, 1x Cleric Stone : Dancer 3x Acrobat Stone : Knight: 3x Knight stone 'Rare' : Sage 1x King Stone 1x Mage Stone 1x Cleric Stone : Sniper 1 x King Stone, 1 x Marksman Stone, 1 x Acrobat Stone : Halberdier 1 x King Stone, 1 x Knight Stone, 1 x Guardian Stone : Huntress 1x King Stone, 1x Marksman Stone, 1x Beast Stone : Unicorn Paladin 1x King Stone 1x Cleric Stone 1x Knight Stone : Ursus Runebinder 1x Mage Stone, 1x Beast Stone 1x Spirit Stone : Poisoner 1x King Stone, 1x Mage Stone, 1x Bandit Stone : Scout 1x Bandit Stone, 2x Star Stone 'Mythic' : Assassin 1x King Stone, 1x Acrobat Stone, 1x Bandit Stone : Gladiator 1x King Stone, 1x Knight Stone, 1x Beast Stone : Dragoon 1x King Stone, 1x Acrobat Stone, 1x Beast Stone : Platinum Dragoon 1x King Stone, 1x Acrobat Stone, 1x Beast Stone : Rose Valkyrie 1x King Stone, 2x Guardian Stone : Moon Druid 1x King Stone, 1x Star/Guardian Stone, 1x Cleric Stone : Princess 1x King Stone, 2x Star Stone : Gunslinger 1x King Stone, 1x Bandit Stone, 1x Marksman Stone : Bombardier 1x King Stone, 1x Bandit Stone,1x Marksman Stone 'Event/Main' : Hero 3x King Stone : Rose Knight 2x Knight Stone, 1x Acrobat Stone : Frost Witch 1x King Stone, 1x Guard Stone, 1x Mage Stone : Icefang Huntress 1x King Stone, 1x Marksman Stone, 1x Beast Stone : Red Wizard 3x Mage Stone : Wyld Mage 2x Acrobat Stone, 1x Mage Stone : Cursed Knight 2x Knight Stone, 1x Spirit Stone : Ursus King 1x King Stone, 1x Beast Stone, 1x Spirit Stone : Death Priestess 1x King Stone, 1x Cleric Stone, 1x Spirit Stone : Santa Guard 2x Guardian Stone, 1x Star Stone : Suave Halberdier 1x King Stone, 1x Star Stone, 1x Knight Stone : Egg Priestess 1x King Stone, 1x Cleric Stone, 1x Spirit Stone : Fox Thief 3x Bandit Stone : Undead Knight 1x Knight Stone 1x Guardian Stone 1x Spirit Stone Sortable Table Category:Basics